Buried In The Snow
by Aeris-the-Dark
Summary: My first fanfic! Basically, it's Cloud lamenting the loss of his true love (and we all know who it SHOULD be). I was just listening to that FF7 song Buried In The Snow and tada! A fanfic is born!


And yes, I know that neither the characters nor the song the story came from belong to me. They are Square's. Yay Square! But the lament/story continued is mine.  
  
I left the bone shrine behind for good. I couldn't bear to stay there a moment longer, not after what happened. As my footsteps echoed through the hollow space, I felt you were coming with me. But you didn't. Your heart still remained, the soul of the waters in which your body laid at eternal rest. I staggered out into the world. The weather and I were a perfect match: cold and blistering. All before me lay fields of white, with a sky the color of morning's hair. The snow felt heavy, as if it was trying to blanket me within its many layers. For days I wandered, still in shock at what I had done. I killed you. No, it wasn't me. Sephiroth did it. He tried to make me kill you, forced me to lift my sword to strike you down, but your eyes... Your beautiful green eyes told me it was wrong. I stopped. You looked so innocent, hands clasped in prayer. You smiled ever slightly, the way you used to in happier times. Then I saw him coming for you, but I did nothing to prevent your passing. Nothing to stop him from taking your life. I guess that makes me your killer too. But I felt things I know Sephiroth will never feel. As the blade went through you, I felt it going through me too. We shared our pain, but you were already gone. When the darkness closed your eyes for good, it strangled my shaken soul. An angel left the Planet that day, and it took my soul along with her.  
  
I wish I could have ran to your aid, but your death also marked Jenova's life. I had to stop it from hurting my friends, keep it from harming you further, protect you even though you were not there to protect. I tried my best afterwards to bring you back. Not even phoenix feathers could revive you. The wounds were made by something much worse than a monster, something that I was regrettably a part of. I held you in my arms one last time. I knew you wanted it, and deep down, so did I. As I watched your body sink down below the crystal pedestals, my heart went below with you. At least you looked peaceful and happy. You never saw my tears, but they fell for ages since. I thought of you for days, of how you used to want to know the real me, of how you longed to stay by my side. Your memory stayed within all of us, not because of what you did, but because of you. You died for me. You died for the world. I could and still can never thank you enough for that. Weary with depression and confusion, I fell into the sea of ice. It made me numb to the outer world, but your warmth kept me alive. The strangest thing happened then. I found my heart there, buried in the snow. It wasn't beating, nor would it ever again. I trudged through the frozen hills, knowing that the one it beat for was gone forever. You were above the sky, below the Planet, within the Lifestream. You were everywhere and yet nowhere to be found. Your angel kept its stunning eyes on me, protecting me even though I could not do the same for you.  
  
For years I kept my heart in a crystal by my side, preserving it as it was when you left me; a broken mess. It has turned down all who have wished to take your place, for no one else has shared your warmth, your spirit, your light. And now, now as I look at the flowers surrounding me covered in the snow, I know you are there. You live in every petal, every leaf, and every stem. You live and die like a flower. When you pass on, the snow falls upon you to act as a womb for your rebirth. All I want right now is to be with you like you desired so long ago. Now I finally can. See? My blood upon the white ground will join with the flowers you have paid life's price for, and we will be together again. My fallen angel will meet with the holy light of yours, and bring us both true happiness. This was the way it was meant to be... Your heart sleeping at the bottom of the sea and mine buried in the snow. 


End file.
